the story of a boy and a girl
by sparkling unicorn
Summary: summary: a story of how Jared and Kim fell in love; told via notes and texts and their own thoughts. Kim's a sarcastic kinda gal and Jared's a love-sick puppy, what could possibly go wrong? oneshot


the story of a girl and a boy

summary: a story of how Jared and Kim fell in love; told via notes and texts and their own thoughts. Kim's a sarcastic kinda gal and Jared's a love-sick puppy, what could possibly go wrong? oneshot

* * *

 _1 WEEK_

* * *

 _Paulie L: Dude wicked party Carsons after we beat Forks Coming?_

Jared looked at the minuscule phone in his huge hand, and sighed. Paul knew they had rounds. He texted him that, as best as he could.

 _Paulie L: We deserve some fun_

 _Jar-head: Well tell that to Rsam!_

 _Paulie L: Isnt he visting his gf this wknd_

 _Jar-head: Yeah..._

 _Paulie L: Hell never know_

 _Jar-head: #1 he can read our minds #2 he can read our minds and #3 HE CAN READ OUR FUCKING MINDS, IDIOT_

 _Paulie L: A little bird told me that Vanessa Lear is going..._

Jared felt hope bubble in his chest. Vanessa was his on-and-off again ex. Long-legged and shiny black hair, she was easily the most beautiful girl in school. No contest. And maybe if he imprinted on her, they could be together forever...

 _Jar-head: What time is the party_

If Jared strained his ears a little, he could hear Paul's howl of victory. He was gonna have a hard time with Paul now.

* * *

 _Kim,_ the letter started. Not _'Dear Kim'_ or ' _To Kim_ ' just a simple _Kim_.

Kim sighed and threw the chicken-scratch note (not that she had any room to say anything with the tidiness of handwritings, but still) in the confines of her purse. She sighed again. It was going to be hell trying to find the tightly folded paper in that huge hobo bag.

To this date, she had lost 10 sticks of lip balm, 3 candy bars (she had a feeling that Kris and Kat had something to do with that, but she let it go), an essay, 4 notebooks, and approximately 16 dollars (not including change) to her never-ending, shoulder-slung, old-ratty purse. And Kim was pretty sure it was causing her back problems. She had no idea why she kept it around.

But here they were.

 _At lunch._ She thought as she scribbled some Geometry notes. _I'll read Jared's note at lunch._

And so, instead of heading to the cafeteria, she steered in the direction of the library, sat at one of the wide, wooden tables, where she preceded to dump the contents of her bag, despite the disgusted and amazed looks of the librarian.

It took her about 10 minutes of sorting through garbage (and some makeup, but mostly garbage) to find her powdered-covered note.

 _Kim,_

 _I know we don't talk much, and this might be a little confusing to you, especially since we don't talk. Oh, I just wrote that. Hah. Anyway, I just wanted to know, how are you?_ (Kim saw some ink splattered in this part, as if the pen exploded on the page. The next part was written in a different color, so she accepted the theory as a fact.) _I mean, I'm sorry I'm not making sense. I just want to talk to you, sometime. Maybe this weekend? But if you're doing something, that's cool. Maybe at lunch? Or our next class? But we probably shouldn't talk during class. So lunch? Meet you there then._ (She also saw some ink splatterings on this part too). _-J.C._

Kim snorted and tossed the note aside. And sighed for the third time that day. Was she that pathetic when she mooned over Jared in middle school. Oh, she wanted to groan in mortification. Why was Jared suddenly talking to her? Sure they shared a moment when their eyes met across the living room filled to the brim with drunk teens at Lillian's house. How his eyes darkened and lightened, and how suddenly his face seemed at peace, as if some burden was taken off his shoulders...

But in that moment she was whisked away by Kris and Kat to beat up Ricky. (That's a story for another day, kids) So the sugary, fairy-tale moment was ruined by the blood of a cheating jerk. And the arrival of the police. (Completely unrelated. Sorta.)

 _Jared,_ (Kim could start the letter the same as he did.)

 _I've been good I guess. Sorry you had to see me in that position of kicking ass. But I'm not really sorry. I was doing a friend's job. A BFF's job, to be exact. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch, but maybe you could meet me at the beach this weekend. I hear it's supposed to be sunny this Saturday. -K.H._

She couldn't figure out which was Jared's locker and which one was Sid's so she simply shrugged and let it slip through the top of one of the lockers. Kim knew she didn't have any classes with Jared and she passed by his hulking form by one of these lockers when she hurried on to her next class.

It wasn't like she was stalking him. She just knew after lunch, he had a class across the hall from her own. And after that he had a computer class across campus. But usually skipped it to go work for Sam. But that's irrelevant and she was rambling and now she was shutting up.

* * *

 _The date went gr8,_ Jared wrote to Emily.

 _It was awfully awkward and just, in short, one of the worst dates in my life!_ Kim texted to Kris and Kat.

 _I held her hand walking down the shore,_ he continued.

 _He. Held. My. HAND! You guys_ (not a guy, would be Kris's normal response, which would make Kim roll her eyes), _you know how much I hate that. And I felt like I was a disobedient child being led around!_

 _I nvr felt more at piece._

 _I never felt more anxious for something to end so badly._

 _Im pretty sure Im in love w/ her._

 _I think I'm over my crush on him._

 _I want to take her out agan sometime._

 _I never, ever, ever want to go out with McSweatyHands ever again!_

 _Awesome,_ was the overall response from all separate correspondences. Kim rolled her eyes and scoffed at her useless friends. Jared sighed and thanked God he had such an amazing den-mother in Emily.

* * *

 _14 WEEKS_

* * *

 _Dear Kim,_

 _I think we should give dating another try? I mean, I still remember our last attempt, but we've been talking more. And you know I really like you._ (Ink splatters. Kim smiled endearingly at the spots.) _I mean, I think you're pretty awesome. That way of liking. But I think we have this...chemistry when we're with each other. So, let's give it another go, yeah? Maybe in that burger place in Forks. I know you love their fries._

 _P.S. I promise I won't hold your hand again. I know you hate that. -J.C._

Kim laughed. Yes, they had become very good friends within the last couple months. Their various escapades included (but wasn't limited to) babysitting her little sister (Susie, annoying brat), trying to push each other into the ocean (Kim was winning; she usually ducked when he pushed at the air with all his might, momentum plus tripping over Kim making him topple over), singing along to Disney movies ('I'll Make a Man Out of You' was Jared's personal favorite), late-night exam cramming (junior year was a bitch), Jared stealing food from her lunch tray (which she usually encouraged, Taco Tuesday was the worst), and making children cry by popping out of the ball pit, screaming at the top of their lungs, and then laughing when the children ran away in terror (they've been banned by two stores).

She thought they're relationship was going fine. But she knew he loved her deeply. He was always so worried about her, prohibiting her from ever going into her beloved forest without him. He wasn't possessive, Kim thought with a slight shake of her head. No, it was more of a protective behavior. Though, he did get jealous easily.

And Kim cared about him too. (She wasn't too sure on the love scale so she was going to leave the L word alone.)

 _Dear Jared,_

 _How in the world did you know I was in the hankering for Forks' Fries? You are like psychic or something. So, yes to the date. - K.H._

 _P.S. Thank Mr. Maguire's lucky stars we don't have Chemistry together, Jared. We would surely blow this school sky high._

* * *

 _16 WEEKS_

* * *

 _Dearest Jared,_

 _I'm not angry. Honest. It's just a lot to take in. I accept it, though. Don't worry. I think it's pretty cool how you can became a giant wolf on command. It's kinda like a superpower. Omg, Jared! What if we became a superhero duo? But what would my powers be..._ (The power of sarcasm, maybe) _Jared. Shut up. I know what you're thinking. Quit your little smartassing, jackface._ (He bit back a laugh at her strange language. One of the things he grew more accustomed to over these months, but not entirely.) _So, you're still giving me rides after school, right? I mean it's not that I'm using you, or anything, but that's basically what our whole relationship centers around._

 _P.S. Who's your imprint? I mean, you told me what it was and I was just thinking about it. Is that why you told me about the Werewolf Business? Is it a way to tell me that you don't want to be friends anymore, cause you've found the love of your life? If it is, it's cool. I mean... No, yeah, it's fine. - K.H._

Jared sighed out, frustrated with Kim. How can a girl-genius not figure out that _she_ was the imprint, that he was madly in love with her?

Jared didn't start off loving her. He needed her, at first. Like, if he wasn't with her, watching her, protecting her, he felt like he was going to explode! And she needed him too. Not in the way he did, but in a way that made her come out of her shell a little more.

Sure, she had Kristen and Katherine ( _The KKK's_ , Paul would snicker when they passed by), but they also expressed their worries about her chronic shyness. She would clam up when others tried to talk to her or simply stutter when trying to explain something in class.

But now, after hanging out with him and the pack, she would freely start a conversation with others, argue her opinions in class, and go up to the cashier at McDonald's to ask for condiments on her own volition.

He had his own theory on imprinting. In the beginning, they, the imprinter and the imprintee, simply needed each other. When Emily was imprinted on by Sam, she was going through a rough time with her family, made even more so when they started going out. (She especially needed him when she was scarred, but no one brought up that dark time.) Claire needed an extra parent, what with an over-worked mother and absent father, Quil's the perfect parent/babysitter/playmate/brother for little Claire. And Rachel just needed someone there for her. Her twin sister had just gotten married, leaving almost no time for their sisterly bonding, her brother was gone most of the days, her father was immersed even more with tribal things since all the werewolves and vampires started popping up, and her mother was dead. Paul probably isn't really anyone's first choice for a shoulder to cry on, but he made it work with Rachel.

Maybe it was the first werewolf that laid eyes on the girl-who-needed-someone, as long as they weren't related and already had an imprint. (That's possibly why Jacob or Embry didn't imprint on Rachel first.)

How would his life be without Kim in it, if Embry or Jacob had imprinted on her instead? Jared shuddered at the thought. They had all changed after imprinting. Gone was the irresponsible (well...), hot-tempered (cough, cough, Paul), selfish guys they once were. Now it was all about _them_. And he really thought that maybe it was fate.

And maybe they all fell in love with their imprintees because, well, how can you not fall in love with the person who knows you entirely and still chose to stick around?

 _Kim,_ (He felt like starting the letter to _Idiot_ might make her a little angry)

 _You haven't figured it out? I imprinted on you, dumb-butt._ (Though her ass was...wow.) _I'm in love with you, Kim Howes. You are easily the smartest, funniest, and most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. And it's ok if you don't love me. You will._ (Jared smiled thinking of something.) _*grabs your hair and sniffs deeply* Yooouuu wwwiiiillll. Ha. It's a joke, Kim, laugh. LAUGH DAMMIT._

 _P.S. Are we still watching movies tomorrow? -J.C._

* * *

 _2 YEARS_

* * *

 _I love you like Johnny loved June. Like Maria Mitchell loved the stars or maybe like Picasso loved Eva. Possibly like Marie-Therese's love for Picasso, I don't know what's greater really. (Picasso was kind of a man-whore. Came with the price of art, I presume) But just know that there's no one but you in my life, Jare-bear! - K.H._

Kim shook her head as she flipped the postcard over, staring at the little green bear holding a red heart in its arms. Its glossy black eyes glaring absently somewhere near Kim's nose. Jared would love it, Kim knew. He loved creepy bears. It's basically all she sent him. Bears, kittens, and puppies, each doing something completely random. She kinda hoped the pack saw him with the girly postcards in his huge hands. And, of course, teased him mercilessly.

She hated being so far away from Jared. And, his constant paranoia about her running off with someone completely different from his loyal, loving, hilarious, amazing self, annoyed her immensely.

He knew she would never cheat on him, but it was the protectiveness brought out mega-style with all the miles between them. She wished he could move up here in the city with her, Jared would definitely love it away from his meddling family and the responsibility placed on his shoulders. But she knew his responsibility in the Rez was important to him, and if she asked him too much, he would surely crack under the pressure.

And so she hunted for a postcard every week, wrote something describing her unwaveringly love, and sent it off. Though she talked to him every day over the phone and sent text messages at every possible moment.

Speaking of texts...

 _Jare-Bear: Im all alone over here Kimmy_

 _Kim Possible: Well Jared do you want me to drive *all* that way, just to drive back in the morning?_

 _Jare-Bear: Wen r u coming back ?_

 _Kim Possible: I just visited two days ago! Jared I really wish you could be here with me. I miss you too you needy bitch._

 _Jare-Bear: Just in case u didnt know Im scoffing at ur crass language_

 _Kim Possible: Mmm yeah I can hear it from here, darling. I love you._

 _Jare-Bear: R u wearing ur engagement ring?_

 _Kim Possible: Not right now, Jared! I'm at the club!_

 _Jare-Bear: Kimberly Howes, don't u dare kid w/ me like tht_

 _Kim Possible: Jared Cameron, it's a joke. Laugh. LAUGH DAMMIT._

 _Jare-Bear: ...your never going to let that go r u_

 _Kim Possible: No, you creeper. Not even when we're all wrinkly and sitting on the porch, watching our grandchildren run around in the rain. I've been thinking about including it in my wedding vows._

 _Kim Possible: *You're_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
